


Cry Me a River

by used_songs



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #089 - cryamnesty round





	Cry Me a River

Am I a sociopath? Nah. I care about people. I mean, I took care of Chuck for the entire time when he was sick. I felt bad for Irene, made sure she got her friends back. Hell, I even miss those old ladies.  
  
You know I love Kim.  
  
Chuck was right. I stole from Dad. He was a sucker, an easy mark for every crook passing through. I hate suckers. If people don’t want to get ripped off, they need to wise up.  
  
Life’s a struggle. You gotta hustle. It’s not fair. You can’t let feelings get in the way.


End file.
